Ariel
Ariel is a beautiful girl mermaid and the main protagonist in The Little Mermaid. Ariel played Kuzco Llama in The Lioness's New Groove She is a Llama Ariel played Padme In Star Wars (Produccion andlauz style) Ariel played Jasmine In Ericladdin She is an Princess Ariel played Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (Coolzdane Human Style) Ariel played Wendy Darling in Eric Pan She is a girl Ariel played Snow White In Ariel white and the seven mens She is a princess Ariel played Sarafina In The Knight King She is a lioness Ariel played Dorothy Gale In The Wizard of Oz (Coolzdane Style) She is a girl Ariel played Belle in Beauty and The Sea Monster She is a girl Ariel played Jenna in Ericto She is a Red Huskey Ariel played Chicha in The Street Rat's New Groove She is a mother Ariel played Snow White in Ariel white and the Seven Mr. Men She is an Princess Ariel Played Kya in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She is from the Southern Water Tribe Ariel played Mira Nova in Ash of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Ariel Played Flowers in Eilonwy in Wonderland Ariel Played Jeniffer Paige "the Waitress" In The Country Critters She is a Waitress Ariel Played Adult Nala In The Lion King (CoolZDane Style) She is a Lioness Ariel Played Simba In The Mermaid Queen She is a Lion Ariel Played Sarabi In The Family King She is a Lioness Ariel Played Mufasa In The Jaguar Queen, The Girl Queen (aka The Lion King), The Bunny Queen, The Twilight King, and The Twilight Queen (TwilightandCourageRockz Style) She is a lion Ariel Played Elsa In Frozen (Cbismarck) We Ariel Plays Dad O'girl Ariel Played Marge Simpson in Disney The Simpsons Ariel Played Lil in Timothy Mouse Returns (Frosty Returns) Ariel Played Nora Sheperd in Jumanji (disneystyle172) Ariel Played The Magic Carpet in Richardladdin Tyler, Richardladdin Tyler 2: The Return of Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke and Richardladdin Tyler 3: The King of Thieves Ariel Played Rainbow Dash in My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic Ariel Played Nakoma in Alicehontas She is a Indian Ariel Played In Jumanji (Coolzdane) Ariel Played Princess Fiona (Human) In Danny (Shrek) Ariel Played Aunt Eunice in Timothy Mouse Shrinks Ariel Played Boo in Disney Characters Inc Ariel Played Thomas in Ariel and the Magic Sea Portayals In The Little Mer-Husky Ariel Played By Jenna In The Little Mer-Lioness Ariel Played By Nala In The Little Ragdoll Ariel Played by Rosie In The Little Nekojin Ariel is played by Mariah Wong In The Little Sailor Scout, Ariel is played by Serena/Sailor Moon In The Little Sponge, Ariel is played by Spongebob Squarepants In The Little Maid Ariel Played by Cinderella In The Little Mer-Pureheart Ariel Played by Pearl Pureheart In The Little Arabian Princess Ariel Played by Princess Jasmine In The Little Hedgehog, Ariel is played by Sonic the Hedgehog In The Little Seinfeld Ariel Played by Elaine Benes In The Little Briar Rose, Ariel is played by Princess Aurora Gallery IMG_0676.JPG Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Little Mermaid Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Mothers Category:Mermaids Category:Princesses Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Mermaid Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Red Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Women